


Young Justice- New Friends

by get_traught210



Category: DC Universe Online, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_traught210/pseuds/get_traught210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new face with a new name, Element. A elf from a far off planet with a red sun. Before her planet was destroyed, her parents shipped her off to a new planet. Earth. There since a child she has managed to hide her ears, until one day she was spotted by very bad people. When she ran away, she was found by Aquaman and Aqualad and brought into the League. Training for almost all her life. She joins up with Kid Flash, Robyn, and Aqualad going to project Cadmus. What they find is nothing like the four of them expected.</p><p>From then on, she has been part of the team. But the dangers grow with each mission.<br/>What will happen if the team really new about her past, and her secret identity?<br/>Why dose the light seam so interested in her?<br/>What extent will she go to so that her secret is hidden, even from Batman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice- New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter of my new book.  
> Please enjoy.  
> Get Traught :)

Washington, D.C  
July 4, 14:00 EDT

Today is the day.  
Hero’s and their sidekicks all lined up outside of the justice hall.

“I’m overwhelmed!” Kid Flash said with his cheeky grin.

“You’re overwhelmed. Freze was under whelmed why isn’t anyone just whelmed?” Robyn questioned crossing his arms as they walked across the open land into the hall.

Entering the hall the tall statues of the Justice League standing tall and proud in front of them, proud and tall.

“Oh that’s why.” Robyn said stunned as this was the fist time that he has been inside the hall.  
The group entered a small door only accessible to the authorities league members. Where Red Tornado and ManHunter greeted them.

“Robyn, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Welcome.” ManHunter said as he turned into the door as everyone followed.

“You now have unlimited excess to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library.”

“Make yourselves at home.” Flash said raising his arms and smiling. The three of the four took their chance and grabbed a chair to make themselves comfy.

“Um… Am I late?” A small voice said from entrance of the library. The group turned to see before them a girl with elf like pointy ears.

“Element glad you could join us.” Batman said proudly inviting her more into the room.

“Wow Wow Wow! Who is this.” FK said loudly turning his nose up.

“Element!? So good to see you my friend.” Aqualad said standing up and walking over to greet the girl, giving her a hug.

“Good to see you too.” she said with a small chuckle in the midst of the hug.

“Kid Flash this is my friend, Element.” Aqualad said. KF just looked at her funny.

“If my presents is not welcomed here then I will go.” She said quietly looking at KF.

“No you are always welcome here.” Batman said walking over to a computer and pulling up the files of all the sidekicks. “Everyone here has proven themselves ready to join the team today, Kid Flash skills have been obtained by Flashes speed through science. Aqualad has proven himself by training along side Aquaman, obtaining his powers through sorcery. Speedy, your skills have been improving by training along side Green Arrow. Robyn you have proven yourself strongly throughout the years of working along side me. And Element, she is an elf from a distant planet, one with the red moon. Her powers have grown immensely since her first landing here on Earth. Making you all worthy to join us here, in the League.” He said closing the computer that held the full body holograms that held information of each of kids.

“Quick de brief about the coincidence of four ice men attacking on the same day, we shouldn’t be long.” Batman said to the sidekicks. A scanner cam down to recognize Batman and the rest of the League members

“That’s it?!” A very upset Speedy called out

“You promised us a real look inside not a glorified back stage pass.”

“It’s a first step, you have been granted excess few others get.” Aquaman said

“Oh Really?!” Speedy pointed to the glass window near the roof. As cameras flashed and people waved down at them.

“Who cares about what side of the glass were on?”

“Roy, you just need to be patience.” Green Arrow said stepping forward.

“What I need is respect.” He said coldly to his mentor.

“They are treating us like kids, no worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this!” H e spat to the other kids. Who looked at each other like he was crazy.

“You’re kidding right? You’re playing there game? Why!? Today was suppose to be THE day, step one about becoming full fledged members of the league.”

“Well sure, But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ” KF said questionably looking at Robyn for back up until Speedy cut them off.

“Except the hall isn’t the real HQ, I bet they didn’t even tell you this is just a fails front for tourists, and a pit stop to catching the zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! A orbiting satellite, called the Watch Tower.” He informed.

Green Arrow looked back at Flash and Batman,

“I know, I know, but I though maybe we could make an exception…” He questioned, and then Batman narrowed his eyes.

“Or not…”

“If I may.” Element stepped in. “Speedy we understand how important this is to you, but you need to calm down, if this is step one, the step two has to be a bigger step. Its hard to comprehend but you just need to relax.” She tried to reason.

“Says the girl who doesn’t even have a mentor!” he said coldly making her step back at his words.

“You are not helping your cause her son.” Aquaman said defending his friend stepping forward to wards Speedy.

“Stand down, or-”

“-Or what? You’ll send me to my room? And I’m NOT your son! I’m not even his!” He said looking at Green Arrow.

“I thought I was his partner, but… not anymore…” He said grabbing his yellow hat, and throwing it onto the ground. The rest of the kids looked stunned at him, in total disbelief. As he began to walk out the door past the others. Making Kid Flash and Robyn stand from their chairs.

“Guess they were right about you guys… You’re not ready.” He said under his breath as he walked out of the room, the silver sliding doors shutting behind him.

Turning the team’s attention away form Speedy, Superman came on the big screen.

“Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at project Cadmus, its on fire.” He said

“I’ve had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to-“ Batman was cut off by Zatara coming through on a smaller portion of the large screen

“Zatara to justice league, the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Request full League response.” He said in a panic

“Superman?” Batman questioned.

“It’s a small fire, local authorities have it under control.”

“Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara’s coordination’s, Batman out.” He said as the sidekicks walked up to them. Batman turned to them before his leave.

“Stay put.”

“What?! Why?” Robyn questioned.

“This is League mission.” Aquaman informed them.

“You’re not trained.” Flash said.

“Since when?!” KF butted in on his mentor.

“We are not trained into working with the League, if we go it could be dangerous for us all.” Element said quietly.

“Exactly, you’re not trained to work with this team.” Flash said gesturing to the League members.

“There will be other missions, when you are ready.” Aquaman said

“But for now, Stay Put.” Batman said narrowing his eyes at Robyn and the others. As they turned leaving.

“Glad you didn’t bring you know who?” Arrow questioned Martian ManHunter.

“Indeed” And they had disappeared behind the silver door as it made the electrical should shutting behind them. Leaving only the four of them left.

“UGH when were ready?? How are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like… Like sidekicks!” KF said angrily throwing his arms up in frustration.

“My mentor… My king… I thought he trusted me.” Aqualad said sadly.

“Trust? They don’t even trust us with the basics! They have a secret HQ in space!” He yelled his hands up in the air showing how upset he was.

“Please calm down, in time the team will trust us and we will be part of it with them, you are beginning to sound like Speedy.” Element said

“Yes, but you have to wonder, what else that are not telling us.” Aqualad questioned

“Ugh… I have a better question why didn’t we leave with Speedy?” Robyn asked quieting all of them

“What is project Cadmus?” Aqualad asked finally breaking the silence.

“I don’t quite know, but I can find out.” Robyn smiled as he walked over to the computer that superman had just appeared on and begun to type in some key words.

“Excess denied.” The computer said in its robot voice

“Heh want bet?” Robyn said with a cheeky grin and began to type more things into the computer that looked like encrypted code.

 

“Whoa how are you doing that?” KF questioned staring at the screen that had opened some sort of file that Robyn was going through

“Same system as the Batcave.” He smiled and pushed the enter button and the computer said again in its robot voice “Access granted.”

“Alright Project Cadmus genetics lab here in D.C that’s all there is. But if Batman is suspicious maybe we should investigate?” He said turning to the three of them.

“Solve their case before they do.” Aqualad said. Element just stood there quietly looking blankly at the screen.

“It would be poetic justice”

“Hey they are all about justice.” Robyn laughed

“Ugh, but they said stay put.” Aqulad said

“For the blocking out the sun mission, Not this!” he said with confidence

“Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you’re going I’m going!” KF said excitedly. Both of them stood to face the other two. Element still stared at the screen, going a bit pail.

“Just like that? Were a team on a mission?”

“We didn’t come for a play date.” Robyn said boldly

“Count me in then, what about you Element?” He asked turning towards her

“Um… Sure why not.” She said smiling rubbing the back of her head nervously.

“How do you feel about getting your feet back in the game?” Aqualad said to Element.

“I have been working my way up the scale to be better in battle.” She said with a smile.

“Smart you have been training, but where my friend?” He questioned

“I am working with a mentor.” she said rubbing her arm protectively looking down.

“You have other people that look like you? Like other elves?” Robyn asked

“Um… No… my planet died a long time ago, I was the only one to survive.” She said quietly

“Oh sorry.” Robyn said.

“No it is okay, I like to think of myself somewhat like Superman and how he was the only one to leave his planet before it was destroyed.” She said with a small smile.

“Ready to go?” KF asked.

“Yes, if we want to get there before the local authorities suspect anything we should go now while the fire is still a problem.” She informed turning to walk out the door, the others jogging to catch up to her.

“So, do we have a game plan?”

“Investigate.” Robyn said with a cheeky smile. As they exited the hall

“I am un certain if that means you actually have a plan or not, I suggest we run for it before we lose day light.” And with a flick of her wrist she was hovering off the ground and making towards the Cadmus lab, The boys smiled as they followed her. KF was first to race to the scene to save the lives of two civilians who were trapped on the top floor after an explosion made them fall.

Grabbing them and running as fast as he could up the building to get them to the top. Then falling off, catching himself before he fell.

“It’s what’s his name—Flash Boy!” One of the men on the ground called out. As KF grumbled “Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?”

“So smooth.” Robyn said as the three of them made it to a stop at the base of Cadmus.

 

“Dose he always have to run ahead?” Aqualad questioned. All that was heard was Robyn’s laugh as he vanished from the side of Aqualad.

“We need a plan, and one fast, it looks like the building is ready for another explosion, it could affect them men on the ground. You help get the men off the roof; I’ll stable the building. Fight fire with fire.” She smiled as she made a run to the building.

“I need to brow that.” Aqualad said running over to the fire hose and using his powers to take the water from the hose and turn it into a funnel that he could use to lift himself up with, going to the top of the building he ordered the men on the roof to get onto his title-wave. As he jumped off at the level that KF and Robyn disappeared to, he slowly lowered the other men to the ground safely.

On the other hand Element had flown to the first story window; She had detected some really strong heat signatures coming from the window. When the explosion she had predicted erupted, she threw her arms in the air and created a fire force field around the explosion, concealing it into that portion of the building so it could not harm anyone else. Slowly the fire died down and she flew up to the window and joined Aqualad and the others, both her and Aqualad entering at the same time walking beside each other towards the other two who were working at the computers.

“Appreciated the help.” Aqualad said sternly

“You and Element handled it, besides we’re here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?” Robyn informed then turned back to his computer.

“There is someone else here.” Element whispered

Aqualad walked out to the hall and turned to see an elevator close, squinting his eyes down the dark hall.

“There was something in the-“ Aqualad said walking down the hall stunned, KF followed him out, as well as Element.

“Elevators should be locked down.” KF informed. Robyn ran down the hall towards the elevator.

“This is wrong.” He said looking down at his computer/watch

“Thought so.” he said after pushing a few buttons on the holograph

“This is a high speed express elevator, doesn’t belong on a two story building.”

“Nether dose what I saw.” Aqualad said walking to the door trying to open it up but it was locked on the inside.

“Here let me try.” Element said placing a hand on Aqualad’s shoulder,

She stepped back and shut her eyes, forming air towards the door. A loud click was heard and the door flew open.

“Nice one.” Robyn smirked giving her a thumbs up, and they looked down to see the elevator that went really far down looking like it wouldn’t end.

“And that’s why they need an express elevator.” Robyn said as he grabbed his grappling hook and shot it at the top of the roof and jumping off free falling down the elevator. Aqualad and Kid Flash both grabbed on to the rope and slid down, as Element just jumped and fell without any support.

Robyn then reached the end of his line at SL 26. He swung over to the ledge, almost falling off because the ledge was smaller than the thought.

Aqualad and Kid Flash both followed him slowly after jumping onto the ledge.  
”Where’s Element?” Robyn asked.

“Here don’t worry about me ill be right be hind you the hole time.” She said with confidence hovering down. Robyn nodded and sat down opening his screen.

“Bypassing security. There! Go!” He said as the little faced on the screen turned red.

Aqualad pried open the door. And the four of them walked in.  
The room had red lights that made the colour of the room darker. Large holding cell like machines were up and down the walls in rows.

“Welcome to Project Cadmus.” Robyn said a bit unsure.

“That’s odd…” Element said quietly as she hovered up into the air looking around. Kid Flash ran the chance he got out to the unknown area.

“Kid, Wait!” She called out to him flying to go stop him.

He ran past the corner and slid into an on coming stampeded of large elephant like aliens.

“-AHH!” He said as he slid right under the foot of one. Before it had chance to stomp on him Element used air and pushed him into the safe zone form the sidelines where she now stood with Aqualad and Robyn. KF ran up and stood beside the three of them safe out of harms way. A little goblin like thing that was resting on the shoulder of the elephant thing was the horns on the head turned red making Element look at it questionably.

“No. Nothing odd going on here.” Aqualad said as they watched them walk by.

“We have been spotted we must move now!” Element said and started running the boys slowly on her heals toward the opposite door that the Elephants had gone too.

Robyn hacked the door open looking in

“Okay. I’m officially whelmed.” He said shocked, The others turned to look and see these blue electrical bugs that were creating their own electricity. The boys began to talk about this place creating its own energy.

Element looked around… keeping it quiet she new these walls better than she thought.

“We need to keep moving.” She insisted.

“Wait, there’s something else… Project Kr? Ugh the file’s triple-encrypted, I can’t-“ Robyn said poking at his screen when

“-Don’t move! Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?-“ Yelled a man who ran through the door with a dozen creepy looking things.

“At least he got your name right.” Robin said to KF who looked slightly pleased.

“Where is the fourth one? Footage caught four of you walking around.” The man said very unhappy. Element had managed to jump quickly and quietly up and behind one of the electric cases. Hiding from the man.

“Wait, I know you. You’re Guardian, a hero.” Aqualad said buying some time for Robin to quickly download the files.

“I do my best.” He said in self loath.

“What are you doing here?” Questioned Aqualad 

“I’m chief of security. You’re trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out.” Guardian said crossing his arms looking at the three sidekicks.

“You think The League’s gonna approve of you breeding weapons?” Kid Flash said stubbornly.

“Weapons?- What are you—what have I—ugh” Guardian said as the raised his hand to his head in pain.

“My head… Take them down hard! No mercy!” Guardian yelled pointing at the three sidekicks as the alien weapons charged at the group. Robyn threw down a smoke bomb making the air go up I smoke, as he shot his grappling hook and swung to safety, as Aqualad and Kid Flash too the change to fight off some of the alien things. Element took the time to jump quietly down landing in front of Guardian as he growled at her.

“Welcome home.” He spat, as she stood her ground ready for a fight. She spread her legs and balanced her weight raising her arms up into fists; before anyone could make a punch a flash of yellow and red had carried Element away and into the elevator with Robin and Aqualad.

“We need to leave now!” She said as the doors were closing behind her as KF put her back onto the ground.

“We’re headed down?” Aqualad asked looking up at the numbers that counted down.

“Dude out is up!” KF almost yelled at Robyn throwing his arms up in frustration.

“Excuse me? Project Kr, is down on sub-level 52.” He retorted back

“This is out of control, perhaps we should contact The League.” Aqualad said. Element stood at the entrance of the door roiling her eyes arms crossed as the metal doors opened

“We are already here.” Robyn said as the four of them stepped into the strange open area. The hallways that looked like they were out of an alien horror movie. The walls looked like tunnels, the floor hard to walk upon because they were somewhat uneven. The fact that the tunnel was a shade or two off purple made it even creepier.

“Which way?” Asked Aqualad.

“Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?” Robyn said with a cheeky grin.

“Keep your eyes open, and don’t let your guard down, remember we have been spotted, I am very surprised that this place is not in lock down yet…” Element said sternly as she took a couple more steps into the open hallways.

“Halt!” Yelled a man with horns at the entrance of one hallway, as he used some sort of telekinesis to lit up heavy metal crates and throw them at the team. The four ran down the opposite hallway than where he was standing.

“They are headed for project Kr!” Element heard him yell to Guardian as they were now being chased by the same group of aliens. The door that had Kr, written on top was beginning to close.

“This is bad!” Element yelled

“Kid stop the door from closing! Run!” She yelled. As he took off in a flash grabbing a piece of metal and keeping the door jarred.

“Hurry!” He yelled to the other three. As they ran into the safely of the door. Aqualad kicked the piece of metal out of the door and it shut creating a loud noise.

“I disabled the door.” Robyn said unhooking his USB from the doors commandments.

“Were safe.” FK puffed.

“We’re trapped.” Aqualad said sternly. Elements eyes were white as she stared at the door, when her eyes came back to normal she turned.

“They will have the door opened shortly, we must do-“ She was cut off by Robin

“Uh, guys. You’ll want to see this.” He said as they walked over to him. In front of them in a pod, was a boy. He looked about their age with dark hair. His white outfit had the superman symbol on it. The others were shocked, but Element looked at him with sad eyes.

“Whoa! Big ‘K’ little ‘r” the atomic symbol for krypton.” Kid flash said.

“Clone?- Robin, hack!” Aqualad ordered as the top of the pod said Clone under Kr.

“Oh. Right, right." He said as he attached his USB to the control table.

“Weapon designated Superboy, a clone fore-grown in 16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman!” Robyn read in shock.

“Stolen from Superman.” Aqualad corrected.

“No way the big guy knows about this.” Kid Flash said

“Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7.” Robyn continued to read.

“And these creatures?” Aqualad asked.

“They are Genomorph gnome, they are telepathic, force-feeding him an education.” Element said not taking her eyes off the boy.

“And we can guess what else.” Aqualad added.

“They’re making a slave out of, well, Superman’s son.” Kid Flash said sounding worried as he passed.

“Now we contact The League.” Aqualad said as the three sidekicks tried to reach their mentors. Element walked up to the glass putting her hand on it looking up at Superboy.

“No signal.”

“We are 52 sub-levels underground what did you expect.” She said with rage.

“We’re into deep literally.” Aqualad said with concern.

“This is wrong, we can’t leave him like this.” Element said letting her hand fall off the glass to her side.

“Set him free, Do it.” Aqualad said to Robyn who punched in button and the glass opened up, as Element stepped back to avoid the glass. A hissing noise was made, and then Superboy stretched his hand clenching it into a fist. As his eyes opened he immediately spotted Element charging at her throwing her across the room, as her body slammed agents the hard metal door. The with rage in his eyes, Aqualad, Robyn, and Kid Flash all grabbed hold of him trying to calm him down.

“Whoa! Hang on Supey.” Kid Flash yelled right before Superboy threw him off his back and smashed him into a glass structure.

“We’re on your side!” Aqualad yelled as Superboy had him pinned to the ground punching him. Robyn got up and wrapped his arms under Superboy’s.

“I don’t want to do this!” He yelled as he used a gadget to electrocute him. The boy screamed in rage and threw Robyn onto the ground in front of him stepping on his chest, cracking a couple ribs. Making it hard for The Boy Wonder to breath. As he passed out. Element flew over and hovered in front of Superboy for a moment.

“Stop this! You must take control!” She yelled as he lunged for her but she flew up and out of the way, when his back was to her she conjured up a fireball and threw it at him making him fly agents the wall in pain. Smoke was now covering where Superboy was and Element was caught off guard when he flew out of the smoke and smashed her onto the ground. And she too had become unconscious.

“Enough!” Aqualad growled and grabbed hold of Superboy’s back. With rage in his eyes Superboy jumped up into the air and smashed Aqualad off the roof then they fell back down,

“We are tying to help you!” He pleaded. Superboy repeated this action once more, and Aqualad was out cold. Throwing him onto the ground looking at the four side kicks all passed out on the ground. Superboy walked over to the broken down and threw it open with his super strength. The Doctor walked in a patted Superboy on the shoulder.

“Attaboy” He said with pure pride and an evil grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is the first chapter of many please wait around for new chapters, hopefully to be out shortly.  
> Stay whelmed :)


End file.
